goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hyperbolic Time Chamber
Zeon's Session Popo -In front of door to chamber- Here we are! Zeon: ''inside Hey, this is cool! 'Popo' Good, because this is where you will be living for the next two years. -locks Zeon inside- '''Zeon: '''Okay! ''running into the distance, fades Popo Oh wait, I forgot something. -sends in hundreds of viscious animals- There. -Locks door- Zeon: 'Yay! ''Attacks ''-Suddenly, bilions of them crash onto Zeon, crushing him so he can't move-'' ZEON: HAAAAAAHHH! -Transforms into a Super Saiyan, knocking them all back- Zion's Session: Here for 15 days Zion -Goes into chamber- 2 weeks..........thats what I need. Okay! -Starts kick and punching in mid air- '''Popo *after two weeks* Congragulations. Now I'll teach you the After Image technique. *teaches after image* KJ and Fasha's Session Popo Welcome to the hyperbolic time chamber. Fasha YAY! Popo Now, KJ, come over here. KJ: What is it? Popo I will have to tie you up to this wall and let Fasha punch you for about 2 weeks. KJ: What? I'm not doing that! Popo Pecking order! KJ: *lets out a deep sign* -He gets tied up- Popo Don't worry about feeding him, andriods have unlimited energy. And if you don't punch him every minute, bad things will happen to you. BYE! -Mr. Popo leaves and they are locked in- Fasha I don't want to punch you for 2 weeks but I am also scared of Mr. Popo KJ: Do it, I dont' want you to get hurt. Even if it means me getting beat up. Fasha also, Mr. Popo can't be that mean also does he mean 2 weeks here or two weeks outside. KJ: For our sake we better hope two weeks in here. Fasha I did think an hour outside is probably 2 weeks in here so can't I just punch you for a hour. KJ: Won't work. Just get it over with already. Fasha Okay then... *starts punching KJ softly* -Two weeks pass- Popo -opens door- Okay, your done. KJ: Ow. Ow. Popo -unties KJ- Now, I will teach you both the full power energy wave. -teaches- Good. Now, let's get back. Gangnam and Jack's Session Popo Here we are. Now, it is about time for your next test. Gangnam: What would that be Lord Popo? Jack 'Yes what is it Master? 'Popo I have recovered a few people that I would like you to meet. -pushes them in the room- Please say hello to Frieza and his family! Bye! -locks door- Jack 'Oh ho ho ho! A chance to take my revenge on Frieza! THANK YOU MASTER POPO! *Charges at Frieza* Gangnam: *thinking* Hmmm lets see Frieza: *dodges* More Saiyan monkeys? How many of them did I miss? Anywho, TAKE THIS! *fires multiple KI blasts at Jack* Cooler: I'll take the other one. It's nice to finally have something to do instead of being in hell all the time. *punches Gangnam* Gangnam: *punched* I like hell *kicks cooler and then masenko's him* Cooler: *comes out unharmed* Hmm. I thought you'd be better than that. *flies at him and uses Fatal Combination* Gangnam: *unharmed* Sorry But I dont try against low lives like you *wolfs wang fist's cooler followed up by a full power big bang attack* Cooler: *gets knocked back* Low Live? Makes it even funnier coming from someone like you. *uses eye laser* Frieza: *uses his eye laser on Jack* He's not even fighting back! Why do YOU get all the fun? Gangnam: *barley dodges the eye lasers* Force of earth from which you came help me now so they can exprience pain *body glows* 'Jack '*Hit by ki blasts but dodges eye laser* Sorry, I was fantasizing about how I would kill you. *Charges energy sphere and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza* Frieza: *holds hands out to deflect it, but gets hit instead* Ah! Your harder to beat than I thought. I guess I'm going to need my second form, then. *begins to transform* Cooler: Oh, how fun. You know what, I'm going to join in your little game, and become stronger too. *beginer to transform* 'Jack '*Scratches head* Well, this ain't really fair. Then again I don't expect fair from you. *Stands in a ready pose* Don't go easy on me Frieza. Gangnam: *body now hows a brown tint* Thanks TItan *kicks the earth up and shoots it at cooler* Cooler: Oh, SO powerful. *shoots condenced KI blast at the earth, and it exploads* Like that little pebble could stop me. Frieza: Don't worry, I won't. *uses punishing blaster* 'Jack 'Oh crap! *Quickly uses Begone against Friezas punishing blaster* Gangnam: I did not plan on it *walks over to cooler then summons and eathquake followed by Full power energy wave* Frieza: *the two beams cancel each other out* Well, let's see you get your way out of THIS! *begins to use death storm, but is knocks down by Gangnam's earthquake* Hey! Stick to your own fight! *shoots KI blast a gangnam* Cooler: Thanks for the help! *uses death chaser on gangnam* Gangnam: *earth explodes around cooler giving him tons of cuts* I CONTROL NATURE BIG BANG ATTACK *fires a big bang attack* Cooler: *dodges* Okay, you've had your fun. Time for your punishment! *points finger at gangnam and uses chaotic deathend* 'Jack 'HEY! PAY ATTENTION FRIEZA! *Uses Wolf Fang Fist on Frieza* Gangnam: *brown tint changes to a gray tint* hmm *air redirects attack back at cooler* DIE Frieza: What? *gets hit* Ah! Now, your going to get it! *goes into third form* Cooler: *gets hit and is badly damaged* 'Jack 'Oh perfect, I have to deal with this form, oh well. YAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Flys at Frieza and kicks his face* Frieza: *stands there unharmed* Really? A Kick? *laughs and punches him* Gangnam: *aura fades* great you guys are useless *fires multiple ki blasts at Cooler* Cooler: Really? Is THIS useless? *uses death flash* Gangnam: Good *Uses a full power energy wave* Beams: *seem to be at a stalemate* Frieza: *shoots KI blasts at Gangnam* See how YOU like it! 'Jack '*Punched* Hmph, damn Frieza, how about you pay attention? *Uses Big Bang Attack on Frieza* Beams: *Gangnams beam overtakes Coolers* Gangnam: EAT MY SHORTS *fires a big bang attack at freiza as well* Cooler: What? NO!!!!!!!!! Beams: *engufs cooler* Frieza: Brother no! *gets hit by big bang attack* You two will pay for that! *goes into final form* King Cold: Well it looks like it's my turn. Sorry, frieza but you'll have to step aside for papa. Gangnam: So I killed one and now I have to kill another two. Comeon Jack kill freiza while I hold of King Cold Frieza: I don't think it will be that easy. Father? *flies up into the air* King Cold: Oh, of course! You always wanted to do that one with me, didn't you. *flies up into the air* Frieza: This is our newest attack. DOUBLE SUPERNOVA! *creates a supernova* King Cold: It wasn't my idea. *creates a supernova and the two form together* Neither of you will be safe! 'Jack '*Quickly uses Full Power Energy Wave on Frieza* Gangnam: Id rather die then let anyone hurt the people that matter to me *charges at King cold* Colds: You think we weren't prepared? *they throw the huge and powerful ball at the two, and it engulfs the full power energy wave, and it is coming right at Gangnam* Gangnam: DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK *puts all his power into to big bang attacks* JACK DO THE SAME AS ME! 'Jack 'Fine *does the same as Gangnam* King Cold: You have no idea the measure of my power. *goes to full power* Frieza: Or me! *goes to full power* Double Death Ball: *pushes the big bang attacks back* Gangnam: *turns super sayain* . Quadruaple big bang: *pushes the attacks back to a stalemate* Frieza: A Super Saiyan!?! Not agian! NO! Quadruaple big bang: *destroys the double death ball, and Frieza his father* 'Jack '*Kneels on the ground in sadness* All these years I wanted to kill Frieza, but he was dead. Now he's brought back for me to fight him and I'm not even the one to kill him. Well, not entirely anyways. Master Popo, what now? 'Popo Yeah, you basically failed. The Sayians are probably rolling in their graves. Zien: I was watching the whole thing. Don't worry, man you damaged Frieza so much, he didn't even stand a chance when you both tried to destroy him. And Gangnam, you finally became a super sayian! Nice job bro. Popo Shouldn't you be waiting for your friend? Zien: Oh yeah. Popo For that almost impossible feat for weaklings like you, the two of you will learn Magic Materialization, and be the first two of my students to learn Kiai! Follow me back outside. -goes back to The Lookout- Bear's Session Bear -walks in, then whistles- Pretty big in here, but what am I going to train against? There's absolutely nothing in here besides this little house/portal. Popo You are not going to train. -gets some rope and ties him to the wall- Now, when your friend gets here, I will have him beat you up for about 4 days. To the outside of course. For you, it will be four long years of pain and suffering. Once that is over, you shall do the same to him. Gangnam: Lord popo I wanna kill someone Bear ' ... 'Popo Popo was waiting for Zion to come in to do it. But, you seem fine too. Bear, this is my first graduating student, Gangnam. I'm sure you've met. Now, Gangnam, I don't want you to kill him. I want you to make his life a living misery for as long as you can.....BIIII -locks door- Gangnam: *unties bear* I dont believe in letting a man not fight back Bear Bear -stands up and takes fighting stance- Alright. Gangnam: The first move is your my friend Bear My thanks. -fires a ki blast, then launches into the air- Gangnam: *slaps ki blast aside* Dude I have trained before with popo and survive I can handle a ki blast Bear -uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Gangnam and punch- Jack '*Watches* Master Popo may I join and make this a 2 on 1? If you're training Bear then he should have a great challenge like the one you gave me and Gangnam. Besides, I'm bored. Gangnam: *punch is barley affectve* When did a weakling like you learn instant transmisson? *fires a big bang attack at bear* 'Popo You did not follow Popo's orders. You maggots are lucky I find this better, and yes, Jack, you can. Bear You learn a few things when you travel aroung the Galaxy! -forms a sword out of Ki and uses it to swat aside the Big Bang Attack- Gangnam: *laughs* wow entertaining *big bang comes back and hits Bear dead on* Bear -dashes out of the smoke with the outershirt of his gi burned off and several bruises and burns, then fires a Masenko at Gangnam- John and Cuco's Session 'Cuco: '''Abby? Nic? What the hell Jack get em outta here! Uh John I'll be back in gotta give them back to Jack *Leaves chamber* John: *holding them* Let them be Cuco '''Cuco: '''They can't handle it. Ugh fine. Hey John. Let's put them to sleep then train immedianlty. If it's possible, I wanna help you go Super Saiyan. John: *smirks* Ok *tries to rock the babies to sleep* '''Cuco: '*Helps rock the babies asleep* You have Saiyan blood, so it's possible. But remember, I will push you beyond your limit, so far up the edge, I won't hold back, even if it kills you. Got it? John: Lets see for you its a win win. If I do learn super sayain I can help us more if I die then well you know. 'Cuco: '*Whispers* I think they're asleep. Come on outside *Leaves* 'Nicole: '''We... no sweep! *follows Cuco* '''Abigail: '''Yea. *follows Nicole* John: *grabs them* '''Cuco: '''Dangit. I feel like knocking them out... I'll make some warm milk. *Goes in fridge* It's too cold. *Heats up milk with ki* Alright *Puts Abigail and Nicole on bed and gives them milk* John: Cuco you get to change them '''Nicole: '*levitates up then glows* Waaaaa!!!! 'Abigail: '''Sista!! WAAAA!!!!! '''Cuco: '... Change??? *Runs out really quickly* Hmm... Oh crap!!! *Notices that it's snowing and freezes in place* JOHN! PROTECT ABBY AND NIC!!! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!!! *Goes Super Saiyan to get free and starts battling the ice* HA! *Firing blasts* John: What did you guys just learn to fly? 'Nicole: '*shakes head* NO!! WAAAA!!!!! 'Cuco: '''John what are you doing?! Use the sheets! Dammit *Makes a small ki and throws it in the room to warm it up then continues battling the snow* John: *runs into the bathroom* '''Nicole: '*is still in air and is still glowing* HEWP!!!! 'Cuco: '''The ball should keep them warm for a while. HAAAAAAAAAAAA *Charges a Big Bang Attack then fires it, destroying most of the ice* Hey John help a guy out here! John: *locking windows* GIVE ME A SECOND! '''Nicole: '*falls on Cuco's head* Gaaaa!!! '''Cuco: '''NO NICOLE GET BACK INSIDE! *Puts her inside then goes back out to battle ice* John *runs out and starts helping*